Electrode Vs Chuck
Wiz: ANOTHER electricity battle? Nick, are you kidding me?! Boomstick: I don't think he's here today. Wiz: Alright... Let's get this over with... Anyway, speed comes in many shapes and sizes. Boomstick: But these guys are two of the simplest shapes we've seen so far! Electrode, the Ball Pokemon... Wiz: And Chuck, the fastest of the Angry Birds. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to see which of these little pieces of crap is gonna outspeed the other one and bludgeon him to death because I really can't see any other way this could-''' Wiz: A DEATH BATTLE. (Death Battle card closes) Electrode Wiz: If you've ever played a Pokemon game, chances are you've gone over to an item ball to try to pick it up... and found an Electrode instead. '''Boomstick: This thing is the second reason I have trust issues. The first being my ex-wife. Anyways, Electrode is the Bomb Ball Pokemon, and it does what it's named for: it explodes. That's basically it. Wiz: Actually, it goes a lot farther than that. Wait- you were on the research team! What were you doing the entire time?! Boomstick: *looks up from his script and his Game Boy Color, on which his sixth Magikarp has fainted to an Electrode's Explosion* Pretty much this. Wiz: I don't wonder. One of the most notable things about Electrode is its speed: it's the fastest base form, non-legendary Pokemon in existence, at an astounding 150. Keeping in mind that this exceeds Pidgeot by half, when you factor in Pidgeot's speed of Mach 2- yes, you read that right, it moves near twice the speed of sound, and that's when it's using cruise control- Electrode is close to Mach 4, or more than three thousand miles per hour. And that's using the near-completely-arbitrary numeration of the Pokemon stat system. Boomstick: And it's not even close to done! One perfect example involves scaling to another Pokemon: specifically, Red's Poliwrath from Pokemon Adventures. The hypno-frog was able to intercept the move Doom Desire, which is canonically stated to be a ray of sunlight and which was fired from about 8 meters away. To do this, Poliwrath had to run 1.9 meters in... in... Wiz, you take over, that's a long number... Wiz: Well, it was about 26 nanoseconds, slightly lowballing the feat for ease of calculation. Poliwrath was moving more than 74 million m/s, which translates roughly to 166180702 miles per hour. That's one-fifth the speed of LIGHT. And to top it all off, we aren't even talking about Poliwrath here- we're talking about Electrode, who, again, is about TWICE AS FAST by the game's standards. So it's clear we're dealing with a fastball here. Boomstick: Strength is a bit of a weird category for this thing. Apparently, it's pre-evolved form, Voltorb, has telepathy powers and can lift a cue stick? ' ' Wiz: N-no... We've been over this... Boomstick: THEN HOW'S IT HOLDING-''' Wiz: Please shut up. Anyways, while the lifting strength required to lift this cue stick is minimal, it stands to reason that that pales in comparison to Electrode's striking strength. And of course, a 3'11" ball of metal flying through the air at 2/5 warp speed is going to cause some crazy damage, especially if it's using Gyro Ball or Spark. Despite its Attack stat actually being quite low, even without using an attack, it can still hit with about 488 million newtons of force. To put that in perspective, a human would be crushed by the gravity on the planet Jupiter, which is only 25 newtons per kilogram. Electrode hits with more than seven BILLION newtons per kilogram. '''Boomstick: I guess humans won't be colonizing Electrode anytime soon. Shame. For the record, though, the Bomb Ball Pokemon is probably best known for pulling a V for Vendetta and BLOWING UP BUILDINGS! A 3'11 sphere of explosives, it could take down a MOUNTAIN with its surprise WHAT THE FU- BOOM attacks! And the best part? In the games, as you saw earlier, Electrode faints when it uses Selfdestruct or Explosion. But this is confirmed as a game mechanic and a balance to the awesome power of those moves, and in the anime, it uses them to no end, and with no negative effects! It literally tanks building-eviscerating explosions like nothing! And to that end, we've gotta talk about the best part of the job... the ''moveset ''on this thing. *'Charge' *'Tackle' *'Eerie Impulse' *'Sonic Boom' *'Spark' *'Rollout' *'Screech' *'Charge Beam' *'Swift' *'Electro Ball' *'Self-Destruct' *'Light Screen' *'Magnet Rise' *'Discharge' *'Explosion' *'Gyro Ball' *'Mirror Coat' *'Thunderbolt' *'Hyper Beam' Wiz: That's... a lot. I guess we should get started, huh? First, Charge. It's a move that allows Electrode to increase its inner conductivity, enhancing its next Electric-type attack and increasing its Special Defense. Tackle is just that... a tackle. Although that's not a bad thing, seeing how fast the tackle actually is. Boomstick: Eerie Impulse is fun to use! Basically, it's an electric charge stored up in the air that lowers opponents' Special Defense. Sonic Boom is a gust of sound, shot from Electrode's mouth, that always does a set amount of damage. Hey, kinda like Nickelback! Wiz: No. Spark is similar to Tackle, but it contains a lot more pep to its step- it covers Electrode in lightning during the attack! Rollout, the only Rock-type move it can learn, forces it to continually roll at the opponent, covered in rock for more power. Seriously. Covered in rock. Pokemon Stadium 2 confirmed that that's how it works. Boomstick: If you thought Eerie Impulse was weird, Screech is even worse. It's a scream so loud, it actually weakens opponents' bodies and lowers their Defense. Charge Beam is a concentrated beam of lightning that hits like a truck ''and ''can increase Electrode's Special Attack, which makes Charge Beam more powerful! Inception... Wiz: Swift is a barrage of star-shaped rays of light that home in on the opponent and never miss, no matter how fast they are. Electro Ball is a very interesting phenomenon: it fires ball lightning, which has a known minimum temperature of about 29,000 degrees Celsius, at the opponent; the attack becomes stronger the faster Electrode is than its foe. Boomstick: You've all heard of Self-Destruct and Explosion! These moves are both really powerful explosions that usually take out the user, but as we've discussed, Electrode goes unharmed by its own power most of the time. Light Screen is a bit more defensive; it raises the Special Defense of Electrode and everything else in its party for a short time. Meanwhile, Magnet Rise allows Electrode to float using the Earth's magnetic field and makes it immune to Ground-type moves. Even Mud Shot, for some reason. Wiz: Discharge unleashes Electrode's stored-up electrical energy in all directions, and any opponent that gets hit may be paralyzed by it. Gyro Ball is a slow-spinning move that has the same effect as Electro Ball, but it's physical and its power depends on how much slower Electrode is than the opponent. Boomstick: Mirror Coat takes any ranged attack or projectile dealt to Electrode and deals its damage back double! Pretty handy for a defensive player, I must say. Thunderbolt is a potent bolt of lightning brought down from the sky, and it also has the possibility to paralyze the foe! And Hyper Beam is a blast of energy so powerful it one-shots most opponents, but Electrode has to recharge after using it! Oh, and you may be wondering, what ability does Electrode have in this fight? Well, Soundproof and Aftermath are useless here, so we'll be giving it Static, which paralyzes enemies who make contact with it. Wiz: This moveset tells us a lot about Electrode's battle personality. It clearly knows how to use its incredible speed to its advantage, as well as the incredible energy stored inside its land mine body. But there are some thorns on this rose. For one thing, we can't actually tell how intelligent Electrode is since it's never really talked about. Also, despite its speed and reflexes being top-notch, it can't really do too much besides roll and use Spark. The lack of limbs somewhat contributes to that. Finally, while it knows how to increase its Defense stats and counter foes' attacks, Electrode is a bit of a glass cannon- its defenses are fairly minimal at the start of a fight, so it tends to use kamikaze physical moves like Rollout or 'suicide' moves like Explosion to make up for that. This doesn't always work, as you can probably tell. Boomstick: That being said, Electrode is the Bomb for a reason. Electrode (Mystery Dungeon): Woah! Don't touch me; I'm liable to blow up! (Death Battle card closes) Chuck Boomstick: There's always one... Wiz: Chuck, also known as the Mach Bird, is the third Angry Bird introduced into the series. Much like his spherical foe, he's most well known for his speed, but this takes a different spin than Electrode's. Boomstick: Chuck can increase his speed by concentrating his few gray cells and racing through the air like, well, a bird. He can do this in midair, meaning that he can turn on a dime and change his trajectory with no warning. Oh, and he can do this at more than 100 mph! Impressive for a bird with no wings, huh? Wiz: In the original Angry Birds game, Chuck's super-speed could destroy five wooden boards, each larger than him, in one hit. This wouldn't be very powerful... except that he's not just breaking the boards, he's ANNIHILATING them. That means that he has to be moving so fast, he catches fire hot enough to destroy the boards on contact- about 600 degrees Celsius- then turns the fire off immediately after impact, all while moving at subsonic speeds. Boomstick: So, there's this thing called Thermal Velocity. Basically, it measures how fast something's particles are moving in order to combust. Taking the chemical composition of wood-''' Wiz: Actually, we'll be using cellulose for this calculation since anything else would be too complicated to use. Cellulose has a molar mass of approximately 162 g/mol and combusts at a temperature of 600 degrees Celsius. With a few quick calculations utilizing the Boltzmann Constant, Chuck has to be moving at over 98 million miles per hour to combust pure cellulose on contact- and that's not even counting the other chemicals in the wood. '''Boomstick: He's also got some pretty insane reaction times, able to dodge lightning at point-blank range, and in the Toons episode Chuck Time, he rescued Red from a fall to his death, catching him about six inches off the ground! Since we can't really quantify the height of Piggy Island, this feat doesn't stand all too well on its own, but it still bears mentioning. Wiz: What does need to be stated, however, is how Chuck can do this: By concentrating and moving the particles in his body faster than usual, Chuck can perceive things in slow motion, so slow that the Red catch feat really only took approximately 15 to 30 seconds. This is probably how he can achieve those insane speeds that we've calculated so far. Boomstick: And we've yet to talk about the other games! Granted, we'll only be using two for this, since the others are too far into the category of spin-offs to actually hold sway in the Angry Birds universe. But the two we have will do nicely. First off, Angry Birds Space! In this game, he sheds his bright yellow plumage and becomes... *gasp* CYBORG?! Is that you?! Wiz: No. Lazer Chuck was indeed based on Cyborg, but his capabilities are far different. For one, he retains Chuck's ridiculous speed from the original games. However, when he's using this speed, he becomes completely immune to the effects of gravity until it wears off, making it that much deadlier. If at least one planet in Angry Birds Space is a similar size to Earth, this equates to adding about 21 miles per hour. Not much of an addition, but Chuck's direction can be calculated perfectly in this state, whereas in the original games he still had to account for his trajectory. Boomstick: The other game we need to talk about is Angry Birds Epic. Chuck has a crap ton of new forms and abilities there! *Mage- Storm, Shock Shield *Lightning Bird- Energy Drain, Lightning Fast *Rainbird- Acid Rain, Healing Rain *Thunderbird- Thunderclap, Rage of Thunder *Illusionist- Dancing Spark, Mirror Image Boomstick: Let's start with the Mage. Storm deals a little damage to every enemy involved in the battle. Of course, it's more useful against multiple opponents, but it still bears mentioning. Shock Shield, however, is very useful indeed: It creates a shield around Chuck that deals damage to anyone who attacks him physically! Wiz: Lightning Bird's Energy Drain is its only really useful attack. It deals impressive lightning damage and has a chance to remove any helpful effects the opponent places on themselves. Lightning Fast makes Chuck attack an opponent, well, at the speed of lightning... but that's about 2000 miles per hour, paltry compared to the speeds we've seen from these two. Boomstick: Rainbird is interesting beyond belief. Acid Rain deals a small amount of damage right off the bat, and then hits in installments later on. Kinda like actual acid. Huh. Chuck can also use Healing Rain, which, you guessed it, heals him slightly. Wiz: Thunderbird's Thunderclap is a similar move to Acid Rain, but is more powerful right off, as opposed to in its later time period. Meanwhile, Rage of Thunder is a less powerful- but more frequently damaging- Shock Shield. Boomstick: And finally, the Illusionist has Dancing Spark, which roams around the battlefield even after it hits the initial opponent; and Mirror Image, which summons a clone of Chuck to attack... kinda pathetically, actually, only using half of Chuck's original power. Which would be okay if Chuck could do more than... you know... shoot lightning. Wiz: This brings us to what is perhaps Chuck's greatest weakness: He doesn't have many powers, simply because if he had too many, he would, in the words of Kyoka Jiro describing a similarly electrifying dolt, "jam his brain". Chuck is an IDIOT. He's staggeringly gullible and fearful of his own element, lightning, and he was fooled out of protecting the Birds' precious eggs by the Pigs placing a mirror in front of him, causing him to admire himself and forget his charge. A large ego combined with a bird brain is never a good mix, in my opinion. Also, Chuck's attacks all seem to revolve around electric shocks, and the one attack that doesn't- Acid Rain- could potentially be used against him by someone who does use electricity to attack. Boomstick: But there can't be any of those around here, can there? Chuck: What…?! ''Oh, ''what did I make you off? I made you out of love, but wait! Too late! Now, I see your fate - some very troubled somebody destroyed you out of hate! What could have made him so despise? Your happy smile, your laughing eyes. Your soul was pure, your heart was true, and someone hated that… but who? (Death Battle card closes) Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Electrode should be arriving at Piggy Island any minute. Let the misunderstanding begin! Boomstick: First, though, I gotta get something out of the way: We didn't use any spinoffs for feats for Electrode, and we didn't use spinoffs besides the two mentioned or the movie for Chuck. Just to clarify, in case anyone gets salty once the fight's done. And now... It's time for a Death Battle! ' Death Battle Piggy Island Darned if Electrode knew where it was right now. All it knew was that it had gone to sleep in the Power Plant last night, and had woken up here. Wherever ''here ''was. It was daytime, and a nice breeze was blowing, so Electrode decided that the best way to find answers was to go and get them itself. It rolled around, not sure where to look. Suddenly, it came across a group of pigs circled around something. The pigs were snorting gleefully, so Electrode figured they must be friendly. "Trode!" it said in greeting. ''Hello! Upon hearing its voice, though, the pigs turned around and stared at it. "It's one of them," whispered the leader, Ross. "They've found us! Take the eggs and abort!" Ross and the other pigs sprinted away, and Electrode realized that the eggs they were holding were probably stolen. "Electrode!" it buzzed. ''You won't get away, not while I'm on the job! ''It rolled forward, using Spark. The pigs had gotten a good distance away by the time this happened. Even still, Ross barely had time to turn around before he was knocked into the other pigs, sending them all out cold. Electrode cooled down from its attack, spinning slowly, then looked around. The eggs were intact, laying on the road before it. Taking care to ensure the unconscious pigs were hidden, Electrode picked up the eggs and began to carry them back toward the nest he'd first seen the pigs at. And here's where the complications began. Just when Electrode reached the nest, a voice rang out, "Aha! You've come back to the scene, have you?" A yellow blur sped into view, skidding to a halt in front of Electrode. The blur was actually a bird, though its conic shape suggested otherwise. Chuck examined Electrode from every side. "Least piglike I've seen today. A fine disguise, I must say! But why return to the crime you helped pay?" "Trode! Elec Electrode!" exclaimed Electrode. ''I'm not stealing these! I'm returning them! ''But it suddenly had a thought- the pigs couldn't understand it, so Chuck probably couldn't either. "You think you can talk your way out of stealing those eggs? No one burgles my nest! Not while I'm around!" Chuck declared proudly. Electrode stared at him pointedly, and he deflated. "Except for you, I guess. But that doesn't excuse you! Put those down and face me like a man... pig... bird?... ROUND THING! Electrode gingerly set the eggs on the ground and turned to face Chuck. Maybe the electric pulsing in the air was from the Eerie Impulse Electrode was throwing off in anticipation of the first attack, or maybe there really was a storm coming, but there was something different about this battle. It would not end in fainting. This battle is gonna be electrifying! FIGHT! The two charged forward, slamming into each other over the nest. Both reared back and charged again, but Chuck changed direction in midair, hitting Electrode sidelong when he did. Electrode began spinning wildly, and Chuck took the opportunity to turn back around, speeding forward again and ramming into Electrode's side. Electrode countered by using Tackle to send Chuck away and buy some time, then used Charge. Before Chuck could react, a Charge Beam blasted over his head, barely missing his trademark tuft of black feathers. He yelped and dodged to the side, and Electrode used Charge again, getting ready to unleash Charge Beam a second time. The Charge took some time, though, and a few seconds was all Chuck needed. He let out a yell and sprinted forward, its beak drilling into Electrode's back. The bomb ball started to roll, trying to shake off its attacker, but Chuck was hitting it from all sides. Finally, Electrode had enough. "Elec... trode!" it hollered. ''Try this on for size! ''It spun around and used Discharge, its power coursing through Chuck's veins and sending him reeling. Electrode followed up with Magnet Rise, sending it into the air, then hurtled toward the dizzy Chuck with Spark. The Spark connected, sending Chuck flying through the air. Electrode huffed triumphantly and raced after the bird. Chuck hit the ground running, then stopped a good distance away from Electrode. "Time to get serious," he whispered, putting on his sweatband and closing his eyes. Time slowed, and Chuck could see Electrode coming from a ways off, using another Spark. It was slower, probably accounted for by Chuck's time slowing, but it was still coming on quickly. Chuck calmly dodged out of the way and followed Electrode as it slammed into a wall. Electrode was dazed by the impact, and Chuck charged into it, sending it into the wall again... and again... and again, going farther into the mountain with each hit. Unbeknownst to the charging Chuck, though, Electrode had a plan. The earth of the wall had to end somewhere, and the Ball Pokemon decided to speed up the process a bit. Each time Chuck hit it, it used Sonicboom, damaging the wall a bit more. Finally, just as it predicted, it broke through to the other side of the wall and instantly sped away before it could take another blow. Chuck tried to stop himself but tripped and fell on his face. "Hey!" he yelled. "That's cheating!" Before he could speak again, though, Electrode came down from the sky, using Gyro Ball. It had rolled up on top of the plateau and dropped so as to be as slow as possible, and the plan worked to perfection; Electrode landed directly on top of the Mach Bird. Or so it seemed. When the smoke cleared from the Gyro Ball, Electrode looked around, confused. ''Was it that easy? ''it thought. But a split second later, a bolt of lightning, which Electrode barely dodged, answered that question. Chuck reappeared nearby, wearing his Mage hat. "Don't get too cocky, whatever you are!" yelled Chuck, twirling his staff. "You're good, but I'm better!" He slammed the staff into the ground. Lightning shot from the sky again, this time hitting Electrode from behind. Electrode spun dizzily in place, and Chuck shot another bolt from the staff, then another. The Ball Pokemon kept taking the hits, rolling forward each time it did. Finally, when it was directly in front of Chuck, it used Mirror Coat. The lightning turned around upon striking the Mirror, and returned to Chuck, hitting him directly in the face. Chuck reeled back from the lightning strike, then went to a different tactic. "Shock Shield!" he hollered, casting his staff forth once again. A shield of lightning appeared, coating the bird in bright blue light. Electrode used Gyro Ball again, but upon hitting the lightning, it seized up and rolled backward. It shook its 'head' and attacked again, this time letting out a Charge Beam right before impact. Chuck couldn't dodge this one. He was blown back through the hole he'd created in the wall. Electrode followed, but once it got through, Chuck was wearing a new hat- the Rainbird class hat. "Ha! Ready for some Acid Rain?!" exclaimed Chuck, spinning his staff and summoning a raincloud. Before Electrode could react, the cloud moved over its head and began to downpour on it. Electrode let out a pained buzz as the acid seared its metal body, and rolled forward in an attempt to shake off the rain. Chuck smiled. "I'll leave you to that." He spun his staff again and summoned a Healing Rain on himself, sighing in relief as the rain washed over him and refreshed him. Electrode suddenly leaped over Chuck, using Spark. It stole some of the healing from the rain, and the electricity from the Spark channeled through the rain and zapped Chuck, who quickly sped away and changed into another hat. "This one'll work!" he exclaimed, turning showily in his Illusionist garb. "Come at me!" He slammed his staff into the ground, and a second Chuck appeared. Electrode took the bait and attacked the clone with a Gyro Ball, but was struck by Dancing Spark, which bounced off of its body and began to circle the fighters. Another Mirror Image appeared. Electrode began to fight 1-on-2 with Chuck and his clone, both of which were darting around the Spark-made 'cage'. Changing tactics for once, Electrode used Gyro Ball and spun in place as slowly as possible. That was a mistake. Suddenly, a portal opened right next to Electrode. A metal claw reached through and grabbed the Bomb Ball, pulling it through the wormhole. Chuck, in disbelief, shed his Illusionist hat. "I'm not done with you yet!" he screamed, charging through the portal and into... Space The claw, it turned out, belonged to the Space Pigs' ship... and they'd mistaken Electrode, using Gyro Ball, for the Eggsteroid. The Bomb Ball wrenched free of the claw and floated in space, staring at the massive ship. Suddenly, Chuck appeared, in his Lazer form, having shot through the portal in pursuit. The two glanced at each other, nodded, and fired themselves at the ship. Electrode used Spark, and Chuck turned into a laser. Both of them tore through the ship's hull and began bouncing off the inner walls. Pigs scattered left and right as the two came through, an unstoppable pinball machine of death. Finally, they reached what appeared to be the ship's energy core, guarded by Hambo. Chuck war cried and sprinted at Hambo, knocking him over, while Electrode hurtled into the giant pig with a Light Screen up and blasted him through a wall, sending him into an unscheduled nap. Both fighters stopped, panting slightly. Electrode glanced at the core and immediately knew what to do. Its body began to turn dark. "Hey, buddy, are you oka-" Chuck's question was cut off by a massive explosion, generated by Electrode. The energy core was instantly destroyed, and with it went the ship. A spectacular fireball erupted, starting at the very center of the ship and blooming out until it was visible from halfway across the galaxy. Chuck and Electrode had no time to celebrate their victory before pieces of debris from the ship slammed into them and knocked them together, reminding each of their real opponent here. The two circled each other in space, avoiding flying pieces of metal. Electrode fired off an Electro Ball at Chuck, who nimbly dodged it and shot toward the ball. Electrode put up a Light Screen to deflect the attack. In midflight, though, Lazer Chuck swiftly changed into his Lightning Bird outfit and used a close-range Energy Drain. The lightning bolt slammed into the shield, destroying it, and Chuck broke through and drilled his beak into Electrode. Taking the hit but feeling the pain in its cracked side, the bomb ball 'rolled' with the attack... right into the gravity of a nearby planet. It began to fall, Chuck's beak embedded in its side. Frantically, it tried to use Gyro Ball to slow its fall, but all it did was spin them both, faster and faster, closer and closer to the ground, until- ''BOOM! Impact. Chuck opened his eyes. Electrode was nowhere to be seen, but neither was the Lightning Bird outfit. "Shame," murmured Chuck. "Must have dropped it in the fall." He was too tired to run. Too tired to think, almost. Definitely too tired to look up- The Thunderbolt struck Chuck at an odd angle, and he fell to the ground. He saw a massive ball of space rock coming at him from a ways off, and he felt like he should fight it. But a voice inside told him, don't fight anymore. He's too powerful. All you're doing is delaying the inevitable; you're too tired to face him any longer. Just let go. And Chuck decided to listen to the voice. Just this once. Electrode, covered in rock, was growing by the second. It kept going until it felt a bird-shaped bump underneath it. Electrode had done it. Chuck had finally been defeated. But just in case, the Bomb Ball took away any chance of the Mach Bird coming back... by using Explosion. '''''KA-BOOOM! Electrode rolled out of the crater it had created. It was bruised, battered... but not bleeding, and more notably, not dead. The same, however, could not be said of the Yellow Bird. All that was left of Chuck was a fine, yellow-and-red mist. Oh, and the tuft of black feathers, which was currently stuck in Electrode's teeth. The Pokemon spit out the feathers and looked around, spotting a very scared-looking Wizpig and approaching him. Electrode's look said it all: Send me home. Now. ''Wizpig waved his staff, and with a flash of bright light, Electrode was back in the Power Plant. The other Pokemon surrounded it, begging to hear about its adventures, but it shrugged them all off and rolled over to its favorite spot- near an oil drum- to get some rest. It needed some sleep after the fight it had. 'KO!' Meanwhile, Red arrived for his guard shift to find Chuck already gone. "Trust him to get here late and leave early," the red bird muttered, sitting next to the nest and preparing for a long night, unaware of the carnage that had taken place that day. Post-Fight '''Boomstick: Whoa-ho-ho! Overkill much?!' Wiz: As... powerful as Electrode's victory was, this match was anything but clear-cut. Both combatants' movesets were basically made to counter each other. Chuck's Acid Rain and Electrode's Rollout and Gyro Ball were really the only non-electrical attacks in either one's arsenal. Boomstick: Not to mention, neither of Electrode's moves had same-type attack bonus, rendering them even weaker. And I don't think Gyro Ball was gonna get too far, seeing as Electrode's actually faster than Chuck! About 1 1/4 times faster, to be precise. Wiz: Of course, if you take Chuck's slow-motion perception as existing outside of his speed, he's more than capable of outclassing the Bomb Ball in that area. Even without the speed boost, he can still keep up, no problem. Boomstick: The problem comes when you think about strength. Both fighters were incredibly tough, but Electrode's higher physical speed gave it an edge that Chuck's slo-mo couldn't overcome. ' ''Wiz: Plus, most of Electrode's attacks are Electric-type, and Chuck's a bird, so the Pokemon technically had type in its favor. '''Boomstick: But Wizard! Wouldn't Acid Rain count as a Poison-type move? Surely Electrode couldn't counter a move like that! Wiz: Well, that's not entirely true. Sure, the acid was capable of ''poisoning ''Electrode, but that doesn't necessarily mean that directly translates into a Poison-type attack. Acid ''Rain, remember? Electrode could easily use any Electric-type move. And besides, if you're using that logic, Chuck was undone by both Rollout and Mirror Coat.'' Boomstick: Yeah, I'd take Mirror Coat over Shock Shield any day. Most of Chuck's Epic attacks are 'Special' rather than physical, and Mirror Coat deals damage back double instead of just 25 percent! Wiz: Plus, Chuck isn't really known for fighting fast opponents. In fact, most of the time, his foes are pretty much stationary. The only times Chuck really has to move fast are when he's chasing Ross down. And being a pig on a wooden cart, Ross isn't exactly hoofing it. Boomstick: Ooh, that was bad. Anyways, if there's one other thing Chuck had going for him, it was Lazer. Electrode's attacks are pretty precise, but Lazer gave Chuck a way to dodge them more effectively. Wiz: Unfortunately, Lazer still wasn't fast enough to keep Electrode from hitting Chuck at all, and that eventually became Chuck's downfall. Once the two were back on even footing, Chuck simply had no ways to kill the electric-resisting Ball Pokemon. Electrode was faster, stronger, and had more ways of effectively taking Chuck down for the count. Boomstick: The Mach Bird just kinda... kicked the Chuck-et. Wiz: Nngh... The winner is Electrode. Next time on Death Battle Villainy will rise. Starting from the bottom. Tomura Shigaraki Vs Robbie Rotten Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019